Basil Babysits Fidget
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Basil is left to look after Fidget, while Fidget's parents are away. Will everything go well for Basil?


One day, Basil was out and about and was hired to babysit a young bat named Fidget. The bat's parents talked to Basil, who will soon be babysitting him. "He's not going to cause trouble, is he?" Basil asked them.

"Oh, no, he won't," Fidget's mother replied, "For example, he doesn't eat sand out of a sandbox, anymore."

"Well, that's good to hear," Basil mused.

Fidget's father bent down to his son's level and said, "You be a good boy, okay?"

Fidget nodded.

"That's my boy," Fidget's father sighed with satisfaction.

"Have fun," said Fidget's mother.

"I will," Fidget said as he waved goodbye to his parents, who were now departing. "Call if you need anything, Mr. Basil," Fidget's mother said.

"Well, young lad," Basil said, as he settled in onto the couch and Fidget tagged along, "Looks like you're stuck with _me_ today, understand?"

Fidget didn't utter a word, but nodded to show he understood what was going on between him and Basil.

"If you need anything, talk to me," Basil went on, "For now, run along and play."

Fidget obeyed, even as Basil kept in watch, in case Fidget _did_ get into trouble and here's how it was all arranged: the mouse detective was reading his newspaper, while Fidget played with his toys. It all went well.

Minutes later, Fidget got bored and shook the coat hanger sideways. "Mr. Basil!" Fidget hollered to get his attention.

Basil got up and set down his newspaper. "What do you want Fidget?" he scolded, "Be careful with that coat hanger!"

The little boy bat, however, began to sob. "I want my mommy and daddy!"

Basil gasped in shock. He got caught in the act of yelling at a child. _What will Fidget's parents say?_ he thought, hanging his head sadly, feeling awful for his tone of voice to become blunt, _I could've been politer in asking him that question, even though I had to yell at him._ Sighing, he gave him a tissue and asked him, but in a polite way, "So, what is it that _you_ want to do?" After all, he made a little boy cry.

"Can you get my hat?" Fidget replied, cheering up, drying his tears, and blowing his nose.

"What's the magic word?" Basil prodded.

"Please?" Fidget said, "I can't reach it and I take it whenever I go outside."

"Oh, I see, young lad," the detective mouse said, "I'll get you your hat." With pleasure, he did. "There you go," he said as he brought Fidget his cap.

"We can go outside!" Fidget exclaimed as he leapt for joy.

"Fresh air will be good for us," Basil agreed as he opened the door and descended towards the playground in the backyard.

…

The child and his babysitter sat on a slide. Basil picked up his magnifying glass. "Mr. Basil, what is that?" Fidget asked curiously.

"That, my friend, is a magnifying glass," Basil replied.

Fidget pulled it away from the detective's hand. "What's it do?"

"Watch and learn." The bat watched the mouse lift it up, close to his own eye. "Now, you try." Basil handed it back to Fidget. "Woah," Fidget gasped.

"See? It's fun, isn't it?"

Fidget nodded and accidently threw the magnifying glass on the ground. "Uh oh!" he said.

"Uh oh is right, but we'll get it back, don't worry," Basil assured him and as they slid, he added, "And a way we GOOOOOOO!"

On the ground, Basil picked up his magnifying glass when his hat was caught up in a strong gust of wind. "My hat!" he shouted with dismay, "Don't lose yours!"

Fidget blankly _batted_ his eyes in confusion. "Looks like you and I are off for adventure," Basil said.

"Mr. Basil, can you carry me?" Fidget asked.

Basil considered this and considerably said, "Sure. Why?"

"Because I don't feel like walking right now."

"Well, why not, son?" Basil said, as he scooped him up and the two started on their way in search of Basil's hat.

…

Down the streets of London, Basil held Fidget protectively in his arms. The child was snuggling in Basil's warm body until he saw what was on top of a tree: Basil's deerstalker hat! Fidget tugged tightly onto Basil's shirt. "Mr. Basil, I found your hat!" he shouted.

"Where is it?" Basil asked warmly.

"Up on the tree!" Fidget said.

"Well, then, let's go over there, shall we?" Basil said as he set the boy down on the curb, allowing him to lead the way with Basil's magnifying glass.

"Fidget, can you fly?"

"Yeah, Mommy and Daddy taught me how." The little bat started to fly and on top, he plucked up Basil's hat and landed gracefully back on the ground.

"Good boy," Basil praised, "As a reward, let's go to my house for a treat."

"What is it?!" Fidget asked excitedly.

"You'll know when we get there."

…

At Basil's, they reclined. "Here, Fidget. Have a cheese crumpet."

Fidget gawked at him. "What's a cheese crumpet?"

"It's like a 'muffin' with a cheese flavor," Basil replied as he plucked one out for him. "Enjoy."

The bat ate it with great relish. "This is really good. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Aww, look at you," Basil's housekeeper, Mrs. Judson said, "You look adorable."

"Thanks," Fidget said.

"I took him here as a reward for finding my hat," Basil told her.

"Oh, how sweet of him," Mrs. Judson said thoughtfully as she patted Fidget's head and rubbing it.

"I'll call your parents to let them know you're here," Basil said to Fidget and dialed Fidget's parents' phone number. "Hello."

"Hello, is this Mr. Basil?" Fidget's mother asked on the other end.

"Yes," replied Basil and he explained all that he and Fidget did together. Afterward, he caught Fidget's attention. "Fidget, this is your mother." He handed the phone to Fidget.

"Hi, Mommy," Fidget said.

"Hi, Fidget," his mother answered, "Are you having fun?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"I heard you helped Basil find his hat. That was very thoughtful of you. Your father will be thrilled to hear the news. We'll be home soon. Take care now."

"Bye, Mommy!" Fidget said.

"Bye, Fidget!"

The little boy hung up.

"Alright, let's get you home, Fidget," Basil announced.

"Uppies!" Fidget said, with his wingspans wide open for emphasis.

"Okay and a way we go," Basil said as he hoisted him up. On his way back to Fidget's house, Basil patted him on the back as the bat huddled against him. _Children,_ Basil thought, _They need a lot of attention._

By the time they made it to Fidget's, Fidget's parents were already home to greet them.

"Well, we heard the news and we're very proud of you, son," Fidget's father reported to his son and to Basil, he added, "And thanks for looking out for our son."

"Yep, he was a bit of a handful, but it was worth it," Basil said.

Fidget yawned and fell asleep. Though Basil heard him snore, he didn't think it was loud and unpleasant, but light, cute, breathy, and funny in a way.

"Looks like he had a long day of adventure," Fidget's father mused.

"There's more where that came from," Basil said as he headed out the door, "Goodbye, you two and thanks for hiring me."

"Goodbye," Fidget's parents said.

The End

 **Author's note: I so want to give Fidget a hug so badly!**


End file.
